Integrated circuits which process video signals are available for use in multi-media applications. For Ad example, an integrated circuit such as a conventional video decoder converts a video signal complying with a particular video protocol to data for a computer or a signal for a monitor. However, many different systems process both video and audio signals and use a variety of different standards and protocols. Each system typically requires one or more integrated circuits (signal processors) designed for coding or decoding of the particular standard or standards handled by the system. In particular, prior art integrated circuits are typically custom manufactured to implement standards such as MPEG, MPEG2, JPEG, H.320 or H.32P. Additionally, video and audio are conventionally processed by separate integrated circuits because video and audio use different protocols which present different processing problems. Having a special digital processors designed and fabricated for video and audio and each of the different protocol increases design, manufacturing and stocking costs and decreases the flexibility of the digital processors.